Pull My Finger
by Dawnoflight95
Summary: Drabble. Castiel asks Meg to pull his finger and the rest is just hilarity and cuteness. Takes place sometime right before "Reading is Fundamental" (7x21) Megstiel.


I think we all need some Megstiel fluff. This takes place sometime right before "Reading is Fundamental" (7x21) Enjoy. (Again, this was on Tumblr, and I moved it here.)

* * *

_"I held your hand as I pulled you in_  
_Your lips sealed tight ready to begin_  
_I kissed you first then you kissed my ear_  
_If I ask you once will you ask me every year?"_

_~ Angels & Airwaves - Love Like Rockets._

* * *

"Meg. Meg."

"Yes, Castiel?"

"Pull my finger."

"Absolutely not."

The pout on the Angel's face made it extremely difficult for Meg to pry her eyes off of him. "A demonstration would provide sufficient backing that I have finally perfected the art of finger pulling."

"The last time I pulled your finger, the house plant caught on fire," Meg sweetly responded, flipping through another magazine about weight loss for humans. She found the humans in bathing suits to be revolting: an entire day spent in water and sun? Why stay outside when you can be inside, in the cool air-conditioned room with a celestial being that was suffering with a nut job case of posttraumatic stress disorder?

"But I am certain that I have it correct this time."

"I liked it better when you were a sitting vegetable, Clarence."

"You're being awfully mean for a nurse."

"You know I'm not a real nurse, right?"

Castiel gave her an overly exaggerated horrified look. "Why is it so hard for demons to play along every once in a while?"

Meg closed her eyes in annoyance and tried to maintain her escalating irritation. "This is not a game Clarence. Conserve your energy; the Winchesters will be here in the morning."

"But surely, you must be curious to what will happen if you pull my finger."

"CASTIEL."

That shut him up for a minute. Meg sighed into her magazine. It was only a few hours since Castiel had finally said something to her. As promised, the demon phoned the Winchester brothers that their favorite lunatic had just woken up. She heard the Impala's car doors slam as she hung up on them, so it'd be only a matter of time until they showed up. Nevertheless, it didn't seem like Castiel was in any sort of condition to go fight the bad guys. Since he had woken up, he was being disgustingly child like. He twirled in his hospital clothes, knocking down a lamp in the process. And when Meg was out doing other nurse and hospital duties, she often found Castiel scribbling on walls and talking to the houseplant near the windowsill. When he asked her to pull his finger, the houseplant erupted into flames, and Castiel promptly burst into tears, wailing that the trick had gone wrong, and that life was not fair.

After successfully buying another houseplant to quiet the Angel down, Meg left him to sit and eagerly talk to whoever and whatever passed by. Meg was okay with this, but she wasn't entirely sure why the Angel simply didn't get up and leave. For an all powerful heavenly being that once had killed off hundreds of his own kind to prove a point, he was awfully standoffish and kept to himself. Meg sighed; her job was simple, but the Angel was a handful. She learned to enjoy the minutes that would pass in sheer silence.

Only this time, the silence grew too long. Minute after minute had rolled by, and though she did not notice it at first, Meg grew increasingly aware that the quiet was unlike the playful Angel. With a frustrated groan, she looked up from her magazine, and saw a very sad and very teary eyed Castiel.

"Castiel-"

"You yelled at me."

"I'm sorry-"

"You never yell at me…"

_Oh no_. Meg had heard of this before, children putting on those sad, pitiful eyes in order to get the toy from the grocery store. She'd often seen Sam do the same to Dean. It was unbearable and it was adorable. His bottom lip quivered slightly, his eyes had grown shiny with emotion and his face was one of a sulking child who wanted ice cream for dinner but was presented with cold broccoli instead.

With a sigh, Meg put down the magazine and turned her chair to get up. She walked over to the Angel who was sitting on the floor on his heels, looking down. Rolling her eyes, she too, sank on her knees and sat in front of the Angel in attempts to comfort him from his distress.

"Clarence, I am sorry for yelling at you."

He gave her a sad look. "I don't think I can accept your apology."

Meg sucked in a breath. "Well that sucks." She made a move to get up but Castiel tugged at her sleeve.

"I'll accept your apology if you pull my finger."

At this point, Meg was absolutely exasperated. "Castiel-"

"Please?"

_Goddamn, those eyes again._ "Fine!" Castiel extended the index finger of his right hand to her. Bracing for the worst, Meg pulled.

Except Castiel, at the moment her hand touched his, gripped her wrist and pulled her forwards. Meg rocked on her knees, and before she could comprehend exactly what had happened, she found Castiel's lips on hers, and their hands entwined. It was a split second and in a blink of an eye, she was back in her original position. Castiel, on the other side, did not let go of her hand, and wore a large grin at his trick.

"There! It worked! And nothing died!"

Unable to fathom what happened, Meg opened her mouth to demand an explanation for the sudden kiss. Her words were cut off when she sensed familiar footsteps coming towards their ward. Meg ripped her hand from Castiel's as the door swung open and the Winchesters stood in the doorway.

"Cas!"

"Hello Dean!"

"Why are you guys on the floor…?" Sam asked, giving Meg a weird look.

Meg shook her head. "Clarence was just showing me a little trick."

"Oh really?" Dean turned to the Angel. "Are you going to share with the class?"

"Nope," he said, smiling at Meg's direction.

* * *

Reviews, thoughts, rotten fruit. All are welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
